


The Parking Lot from Hell

by dear_ida



Series: isak and even: domestic bits [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M, giraffe references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_ida/pseuds/dear_ida
Summary: Isak loses both his boyfriend and their car in the mall parking lot. Even thinks it's funny. Isak thinks he can suck his own dick.





	The Parking Lot from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is...nonsense. A prequel to the Traffic Conversation that no one asked for. Please enjoy whatever the hell this is.

_This is it. This is how I die._

Isak’s clutching a shopping bag in his left hand and his right is tucked under his chest, arm folded at the elbow to hold his sweater and his phone up to his face. He presses the home button as soon the screen goes black, bringing his most recent chat back up. He’s been holding the plastic bag in his left hand for long enough now that the plastic material feels like it's been worn down in the warmth of his knuckles. 

He scans the parking lot for what feels like the hundredth time, eyes desperately searching each parked car for a sight of his and Even’s second-hand black sedan. Panic rises into his chest when he comes across nothing once more. He unconsciously clutches his phone tighter, looking back down at the conversation. The last message he received from Even said he was running ahead to the parking lot to get their car and pay for the parking ticket while Isak used the bathroom. Isak replied with a simple ‘K’ - that was a half hour ago. 

Now here he was, in three levels of hell. Phone battery sitting precariously at 5% and no idea where his boyfriend or their car was. He was certain they’d parked on this level, the main level. They’d come early enough this morning to beat the weekend traffic and had snagged a good spot right by the exit. 

But now it was the late afternoon, prime time for traffic again and the parking lot was filled to the brim with cars. He hates this. His plans for this weekend where to laze about in their apartment together, put off their concerns for Monday. Maybe sit on his boyfriend's dick if he was down for it. 

_That’s fucking off the table, he can get fucking reacquainted with his motherfucking hand._

But Even insisted on that bright Saturday morning - much too early to begin even forming proper sentences - that they’d get a jump on their chores for the week. Magnus’ birthday was the following weekend and while Isak thought beer was a perfectly acceptable gift for his nineteenth, Even decided they should get him the pair of headphones he hadn’t shut up about for the last month and a half. Isak wasn’t entirely sure what was so great about them, they’d look pretty cool on the display mantle but Magnus insisted, that even for the price, they were the best headphones out this year. Even seemed to agree on this fact as he went into a full-length conversation with the store clerk about the “incredible sound system” the headphones offered. Isak tucked the memory away for himself, perhaps he could buy even his own pair of the headphones for their anniversary or as a Christmas present.

Isak sighs, glancing around the parking lot one last time before deciding to try the other levels. It really made no sense to him but maybe Even was freaking out looking for him too and took their car to the upper levels, scouring around for Isak. Isak snorts at the image; cool, calm and collected Even, whizzing through a full parking garage, eyes frantically searching for the younger boy.  
Frankly, Isak was freaking out himself. He just really didn’t have all that much energy at this point to run frantically around a parking lot looking for a 6’4 giraffe man. He had to conserve his energy if he wants to find Even, he was likely going to die here otherwise and maybe he low-key blames Even because he brought him here today.

No, he high-key blames Even. He really did, and maybe, if he was a little less worried, he wouldn’t currently be making his way to the stairwell. But alas, love did funny things to your heart and brain and stuff. 

So Isak climbs the stairwell to the next level of hell.

But there was no Even there, parked in any spot or driving about the path frantically searching for his boyfriend as Isak pictured it. In fact, there was just one young family parking their car as they arrived. A young woman pulling her young daughter from her car seat and into her arms. The couple sends Isak odd looks as they pass and Isak fights the urge to mutter under his breath. A sweaty teenaged boy grasping at items in his arm, hand surgically attached to his hand, probably looking completely worn out, would garner some looks. He can’t blame them but they could be more discreet about it, damn. 

He looks back down at his phone, the battery was inching slowly towards 3%. He’d tried calling Even earlier but the signal wasn’t the best in this concrete structure from hell and he hadn’t answered. Even never answered while driving, Isak knew, but really how much driving could Even be doing in a parking lot? Had he left the parking lot? Was he scouring the busy streets for Isak? Oh my god, he probably was. Mr. cool, calm and collected Bech Naesheim was anything but when it came to Isak. He felt pretty smug about it but not entirely enough to tamper down the irritation that was building inside him as he thought about having to leave the parking lot and search the streets. 

No. He was getting ahead of himself. Even would have called him. He was probably a little worried but he wasn’t stupid. If he couldn't find Isak he would have called, or answered Isak’s calls. He was probably sitting in the car, blasting his music or distractedly drooling over the specs on Magnus’ birthday present. 

_Right. Once last call before the battery dies and then I’m going back into the mall. They can call him over the mall intercom. Like a missing child._

Isak laughs to himself at the image -- and ok, maybe that young family was fair in giving him strange looks. 

He pulls up Even’s contact again as he starts back towards the stairwell, phone pressed to his ear and both his sweater and shopping back switched over to his left hand. It rang through twice and Isak’s heart starts up loudly in his chest. He was kinda joking about the mall intercom thing, he didn’t really want to--  
“Isak? Baby? Are you finally finished in the washroom? I was gonna come looking for you.” Even sounded amused. _Amused._

Isak stops in his tracks, left hand frozen as it extended to the entrance of the stairwell. 

“Finished in the washroom?! Even, I’ve been searching the parking lot for you for like an hour!”

There’s a pause.

“What? Isak I’ve been standing outside the car. You remembered where we parked right? Right by the entrance of the No--”

“Yes, I remember! Why didn’t you answer your phone? I called like three times!”

“I’m sorry baby, that’s my fault. I left it in one of the shopping bags as I was reading the specs for Magnus present. I didn’t hear it go off until now.” he sounded incredibly apologetic and Isak was annoyed with himself as he felt his anger dissipate.

“Ok well. I’m on the second level, so I’m just gonna make my way down to meet you.”

“Alright baby. I’ll get the car started, see you soon.”

They both hung up and Isak sprints down the stairwell and onto the main level. He hurries over to where their car was meant to be parked and it wasn’t there.

It wasn’t there. Even wasn’t there.

He pulls out his phone, willfully ignoring the 2% percent battery and calls Even again.

“Isak? You here?”

“I’m staring at where our car should be parked Even, but there is no car, or you.”

“What? We parked right at the entrance. Main level, those red stickers on the columns, North end parking lot.” 

_North end._

“N-North end?” Isak gapes, spinning around to stare at the signs. _South_ end was painted on the concrete walls in a deep red.

“Yeah babe, you remember when they went through the remodel last year? Added that second parking lot because they opened all those new stores on the other end. It’s not as big as the South end but--”

“Even,” he could feel a headache coming on. The pounding in his ears and the tightening of tension between his brows. “I’m in the _South_ end parking lot.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Even sighs down the line, “baby,” he sounds fond, Isak _hates_ him. “Alright, the North end isn’t all that far from the South end parking lot. Just go back through the mall and you’ll see the signs. Ask if you need to.” 

Isak scowls, “I don’t come to this mall often Even, I know you come here with your friends from Bakka but I hate this place and I don’t know where anything is.”

“Yeah, I know love.”

“So don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not. I’m just picturing how cute you must look right now. All grumpy and pouty.”

Isak scoffs, “you think it’s cute now but wait until we’re driving home. No, wait until we get home. Sex is off the table until next weekend. You can go to Magnus’ party just as horny as he is 24/7.”

Even laughs loudly over the line. Isak fastens his march back through the mall to the North end entrance. 

“You’re laughing now Bech Naesheim! But you can look forward to sucking your own dick for the next week. No ass for you, see how long you can last!” He’s aware he’s shouting in a busy mall and from the corner of his eye he sees a Mom covering her kid's ears and sending him a heated glare. 

“Sure baby, whatever you say.” Even still sounds so fond, like he knows Isak can’t last a week without dick.

“I’m serious you giant dick, giraffe legged fucker! You won’t get shit--” Even’s laugh is suddenly cut off. He pulls his phone from his ear and is met with a black screen. Ah. 

His phone died.


End file.
